Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (Demo Version)
November 9, 1999 * Once A Pond A Time * A Royal Welcome * & * A Royal Welcome * Once A Pond A Time * Number 38 Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (Demo Version) Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (Demo Version) *Only Once A Pond A Time & A Royal Welcome *Only A Royal Welcome & Once A Pond A Time *Share Screen Shot 2019-08-25 at 11.56.39 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-16 at 9.44.02 PM.png IMG_0292.jpg IMG_0295.jpg Once A Pond A Time Title Card - No goodbye! Just read a book about Turtles for Kristen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg|'A Royal Welcome' IMG_0298.jpg Let's Make Our Own Robot (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from A Royal Welcome!).jpg|'Once A Pond A Time' Screen Shot 2019-10-08 at 4.41.09 PM.png 353CE32D-2D21-4882-9F2F-5B58AD748000.png Screener Release (1999) Opening # Lyrick Studios Screener Warner # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning (1999) # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning (1999) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1999-2001) (for No Previews Version) # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-Present) # Barney & Friends Intro (Season 6 Version) # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Title Card (1999) Closing # End of the Program (1999) # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm End Credits (1999) # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-Present) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Screen Shot 2019-10-08 at 4.41.09 PM.png 353CE32D-2D21-4882-9F2F-5B58AD748000.png (Demo Version) Part 1 to 48 * Same As A Very Special Delivery! Screen Shot 2019-10-08 at 4.41.09 PM.png Soon 353CE32D-2D21-4882-9F2F-5B58AD748000.png Playing Piano With Me! Plot Barney and his friends learn about pianos, after finding Mr. Boyd and Bingo working on a player piano. Cast *Barney *BJ *Stephen *Robert *Kim *Mr. Boyd *Bingo the Dog *Scooter McNutty Trivia *When kids say "Barney" after he came to life the sound clip is taken from "Going Places!". *This is the second time Mr. Boyd played the piano. *This episode was a bonus feature on the VHS 2001 release of More Barney Songs *David Joyner, who plays the costume of Barney in this episode, can be seen at the very start of this episode. *Stephen wears the same clothes from You Can Do It!. and a short hair. *Robert wears the same clothes from You Can Be Anything. and a short hair. *Kim wears the same shirt from A Picture Of Health. and the same pants from Barney's Beach Party. and a 2 hairstyles. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "It's Home To Me". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also seen on "It's Home To Me". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen on "It's Home To Me". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also seen on "It's Home To Me". *The musical arrangments used in this episode was also heard in "Count Me In!". *The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "It's Home To Me". Songs #Barney Theme Song #Lobby Loo #P-I-A-N-O #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Chopsticks (Instrumental) #Mary Had A Little Lamb (Instrumental) #Where Is Family? (Instrumental) #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schimdt #Laugh With Me #The Entertainer (instrumental) #This Old Man #Good Manners #I Love You * Written by: Stephen White * Directed by: Fred Holmes * Produced by: Ben Vaughn The Alphabet Zoo Credits (TV Recorded) Screen Shot 2019-10-05 at 9.25.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-05 at 9.27.02 PM.png A403C15A-7DAA-4F2D-97B3-19389C96511D.jpeg 9AF35B1E-4EBC-4FA0-BE19-30110C65479F.jpeg C075A94E-2382-4156-BC54-5AAB153ABA42.jpeg 37E47B2B-262E-4B41-B077-083E204A7B2C.jpeg 8E156BD1-5495-4604-ACBD-E1057EDB49AD.jpeg BF7EB3E1-5011-4C6C-B805-EBB94DE7C3DF.jpeg Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation